Duty Over Love
by Jinnizzle
Summary: After being warned by Malkuth officials, Jade attempts to avoid The Emperor, but Peony is determined to undercover the reason behind the Colonel's sudden coldness towards him.JadexPeony. Uh explicit. x.x


Tales of the Abyss +

DUTY OVER LOVE

Jade sat quietly behind his desk in the Malkuth Military Headquarters staring at the words on the page he had been reading for the past two hours. His earlier conversation with one of the Emperor's council members played heavily on his mind. The subtle click of a lock broke his thoughts and he turned his attention to the heavy wooden door to his left that was slowly creeping open. I hooded figure appeared at in the doorway and made its way towards him. Jade sighed, instantly recognizing the figure by its slight frame and distinctive walk. In an attempt to ignore his guest, the colonel glanced back down at the book and silently turned the page. The figure pulled back the hood, revealing himself to be Peony, the Emperor of Malkuth. He moved closer and leant over the wide, mahogany coloured wooden desk provocatively in front of the reading colonel. Jade turned another page, again trying to ignore the attractive blonde man sitting before him.

'What are you doing?' Peony said smoothly, his voice warm and inviting.

Without looking up, Jade replied coolly, 'Reading.'

'I can see that,' the Emperor laughed softly. 'What I mean is, why are you ignoring me?'

'I'm busy,' he replied again shortly.

Peony frowned and pulled the Jade's glasses from his face. 'Too busy for me?' He pouted as he slipped them over his nose. He smiled cheekily before draping himself down across the desk, looking up at Jade mischieviously.

'Your Majesty, please,' Jade sighed, putting the book aside. He knew what Peony had come here for, but this time, Jade knew he could not fulfill his request. This had gone on long enough; it was time for their game to end. Peony sat up, a look of concern on his small face. He moved towards the edge of the desk, his legs either side of the cold colonel's body. Peony leant forward until his lips were only inches from Jade's face and stared directly in his eyes.

'Why don't you hold me any more?' He asked, his voice serious. 'Kiss me, make love to me…' He cocked his head to the side, his long platinum blonde fringe falling about his eyes. Peony moved his hands towards Jade's chest and began unbuttoning the colonel's jacket but his hands were quickly slapped away. Peony scoffed in disgust at such blatant rejection.

'Don't tell me you've gone cold in your old age!' He spat before attempting to undress Jade once more.

'Stop that,' Jade said harshly. Peony was taken aback by Jade's stern reaction. Jade could clearly see that he had hurt him, and yet, he knew he was doing the right thing.

'What's the matter with you?' Peony asked softly as he reached out and begun gently stroking the taller man's cheek. Jade casually took the emperor's hand and held his gaze firmly, his expression serious.

'Don't you think it's time we stopped playing around?' He began. Peony's heart began to beat faster, although he knew from the expression on Jade's face that he did not have the same thing in mind. He swallowed nervously and waited for him to continue.

'We should end this,' Jade said abruptly. 'You should get your self a wife so you can produce an heir to assume leadership after you die.' The Necromancer spoke bluntly, no hint of emotion present his is words. Peony slipped his hand out from Jade's and nodded slowly as if coming to a realization.

'They've spoken to you, haven't they? Did they threaten you? Blackmail?'

'No, nothing. I just think that it's in Malkuth's best interest that you settle down with a family. One that can be recognized by the Empire.' Although Peony had been correct, Jade quickly attempted to convince him otherwise. Earlier that morning, members of the Imperial Council had called a meeting with Jade, informing him of their knowledge of his "improper" relationship with His Imperial Majesty. They had turned a blind eye for many years, but with the Emperor now into his thirties, they felt that it was now time for an heir to be produced.

'Damn the Empire!' Peony shouted, slamming his hands down on the desk. 'I don't care about the future of a country that cannot and will not accept people to be with the ones that they love!' He spoke forcefully, his voice full of passion, but Jade just sat silently. 'Don't do this to me, Jade,' he said, running his fingers through Jade's long golden brown hair. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Jade's neck and slid off the edge of the desk onto his lap. While Peony sobbed against his shoulder, Jade craftily slipped his hands underneath his shirt, feeling the warm skin of the emperor's back in his cold hands. He pulled the shirt off over his head and ran his fingers tenderly across Peony's naked chest. As Jade's soft fingertips brushed over the small blonde's erect nipples, he let out a slight moan and his body squirmed in ecstasy. Peony's large blue eyes studied Jade for a moment in confusion.

'I thought you said…'

'One last time,' Jade said before pressing his lips against Peony's forcefully. He was pushed back up onto the desk, as Jade continued to kiss him with such desperate passion. Peony's body writhed as Jade moved closer towards him. His lips moved down Peony's neck and onto his chest, caressing his skin tenderly as he went. Peony moaned gratefully as his tongue passed tenderly over his nipples. He tugged desperately at Jade's hair as he continued the gradual movement down his body. Once Jade had completely stripped the submissive emperor, he stood and begun unbuckling his own clothes. Peony panted heavily from the exhausting excitement as Jade pressed his naked body against his own. He could feel that Jade was as equally wanting as he was, and all he need do was wait for him to make the move. Sure enough, Jade ran his hands up the inside of Peony's legs before forcing his way inside him. He cried out in pleasure and pain as the thirty-five year old colonel entered his slender frame. Although he was used to this sensation by now, there was a certain desperation and hunger about Jade that made him feel as though it was his first time all over again. He gave into Jade's rhythmic thrusts and allowed his body to move along with it. Peony closed his eyes and breathed heavily, wishing he could remain like his forever.

When he awoke, he was lying down on the lounge at the opposite end of Jade's office. His head was resting against Jade's chest; the steady beat of his heart echoing in his ear. Peony glanced up at Jade, who had resumed reading his book. He reached up and took the end of the colonel's hair, twirling the strands around his fingers.

'I don't want it to end like this,' Peony said softly. Jade fingers caressed the back of the emperor's shoulder but he said nothing. He broke away from Jade's embrace and rolled on top of him, staring into his rich, blood red eyes.

'I will never stop loving you,' he whispered.

Jade smiled. 'I know you won't. But you have a duty to your country, and that must come before all personal matters. Even love.'

Although Peony knew that Jade was right, he still had trouble accepting that decision. Would the country's citizens truly want him to give up on his love and never be completely happy? He sighed and moved towards Jade, tendering placing his lips against his, savoring the sweet taste of their final kiss.

© Jinnizzle 2007

Tales of the Abyss © Namco


End file.
